A Werewolf on Elm Street
by DeadGrlSprStr666
Summary: Sam is imprinted on Bella, only she doesn't know it, what happens when he follows her to a Halloween party determined to have her? Originally an entry for the JBNP 2011 Halloween One Shot Contest.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this story is property of the author! This one shot is rated M for graphic language and general adult themes.**

****Around 9pm Saturday October 30th****

Sam creeps through the forest, careful not to make a sound. He is following her again. Chief Swan's daughter. Bella. He had found her in the forest after the leech had left her. She had been alone, broken, and Sam was pretty sure she was at least borderline suicidal.

Since then he had followed her, watching her, making sure that she didn't hurt herself. At least that's what he told himself, the wolf had no such illusions. He followed her because she was **His**, just that simple.

Of course when she went from Zombie Bella to Rebel Bella it got a little harder to keep tabs on her, well, for her father anyway. For Sam it was all too easy. She was in the woods tonight with a group of older guys she had fallen in with, they were pre-gaming for a Halloween party at someone's house.

Sam watches her fend off the advances of the guy he has come to refer to as the Alpha of their little gang. He smiles to himself feeling a surge of pride as she snaps at him, "Give it up Jesse! It's not going to happen!"

The few times that she has been drunk or stoned enough to consider the boys offer, Sam has scared them out of the woods with growling or howling. They finish their joint, Sam is surprised when they take their empty beer bottles with them, and he follows them out of the woods.

She gets into her truck and Sam runs through the forest along the road safely hidden in the trees, listening to the sound of her truck on it's way back to her house. He runs much faster than her old broken down truck drives though, and he makes it to her house while she's still 8 blocks away…

Bella parks, getting out of the truck and walking into her house, her dad is working another double, he hardly ever comes home anymore. Bella is pretty sure he has a girlfriend somewhere.

Heading upstairs she walks into her room to find the window open. _That's strange_, she thinks to herself, _I could have sworn I closed that window when I left_.

Sam sits in the tree outside her window, she hasn't caught him yet, but it was close this time. The first time he had been in her house the smell of leach had been overwhelming. He had had to fight the urge to phase hard. Her dad had tried to take her from him. Sam hadn't trusted Chief Swan to be able to get her into bed without dropping her, even if she was about 15 lbs underweight at the time.

He has gone back often since then, opening her windows, laying in her bed, sitting in the rocking chair. He hadn't touched anything that hadn't had _his_ stench on it. He sees her about to change and takes it as his cue to go back into the woods. He has no interest in seeing her body without her permission.

Bella takes another glance at the open window, shrugging it off she throws off her clothes and gets her costume together and puts it on before hurriedly pulling on her knee high boots, tying the cape around her, and heading out the door.

Sam follows the sound of her truck until the woods thin and become residential streets. He phases back to human and pulls on a pair of worn in faded baggy jeans with a few things in the pockets. He's in someone's yard and stuck in a stump by the forests edge he spots an axe.

Grabbing it he sneaks through the yard, spotting a pair of work boots on the porch. He creeps onto the porch and can tell just by looking they're the right size, so he picks them up and puts them on, tying them loosely before walking off down the street with the axe in hand, no shirt, and a woolen cap from the pocket of his jeans on his head which flattens his spiky black hair onto his forehead.

He follows her scent down the road, smiling at the older kids who are still allowed to be out at 9:30 at night without supervision. Most of them are junior high kids, 12, maybe 13yrs old, and they run around looking for harmless trouble.

Sam envies them their innocence, it's been far too long since he hasn't had more responsibility than any 19 year old should have.

He arrives in front of the house where the party is going strong. He doesn't know whose house it is, he doesn't really care. All he cares about is that Bella Swan is going to be there. After tonight there will be no more games, no more watching from the shadows, no more following. It'll all be out in the open.

Glancing up at the street sign he chuckles to himself, _Elm Street, figures, like the old horror movies say: Every town's got an Elm Street._

He slings the axe over his shoulder, shaking his head in amusement as he follows the crowd into the house.

Inside he follows her scent into the back part of the hallway next to the living room, where the party is in full swing. It's not just your average high school kegger though, the kid whose house it is must be pretty smart, and his parents must be pretty rich. He has a computer set up with pictures of everyone at the party and their costume, it's set up to allow kids to vote, and apparently at midnight they would announce the winners of the costume contest.

A fairly tipsy teen pulls him over to stand in front of a screen, slurring slightly as he speaks, "Dude! Awesome costume, really good use of props! That axe almost looks real!"

Sam grins a predatory smile as the kid takes his picture and asks, "Name?"

Sam answers, "Sam Uley."

The kid nods, "Costume description?"

Sam shrugs, "Ummm, Huntsman?"

The kid gives a shout of laughter, and a girl comes up beside him, "Eric, you have to put him in as Hunky Huntsman! We already have a Sexy Red Riding Hood so we can even put them in the couples category."

Sam shakes his head, chuckling as he walks away, not caring about their stupid contest, if he has his way he and Bella will be long gone from the party by midnight.

He follows the scent of Bella, and weed, into the next room, he knows the exact second that she notices him. The feel of her eyes on him alone makes him feel like he's standing in a spotlight while clutching a live wire carrying a very low current.

He pretends to ignore her, looking everywhere in the room except at her. He hears her take an annoyed breath and just as she starts to storm away he looks up and locks his silver grey eyes to her chocolate brown ones.

The pull intensifies, it's all encompassing now, this is the way it's supposed to feel. He knew that the pull was lacking before, that she hadn't been able in her crippled emotional state to give her all to him. Apparently, now, she was ready.

Sam smirks at her, even though tearing his eyes away from hers literally hurts. He spots a skinny blonde wearing too little clothes, and begins to head in her direction. He has no interest in her of course, it's all a ploy to force her to make a move. He doesn't even get halfway when Bella intercepts him, "Hey, I like your costume. We match!"

He grins at her, his lady-killer grin, letting his eyes wander up and down her body. She's dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, a red velvet top with a black corset over it pushes her surprisingly full breasts out appealingly, and her short pleated skirt sits atop a petticoat making it flare out around her, her legs are covered with blood red fishnets leading down to her black stiletto heeled boots which come up to her knees, all of it topped off with the deep red velvet cloak flowing around her that comes down to just past her knees.

Clearing his throat he answers, "I guess we do. You probably don't remember me. I'm Sam, Sam Uley. I found you when you were lost in the woods that night."

She blushes deep crimson, her face practically glowing red as she looks down, "I'm sorry, I don't really remember anything about that night. I was really out of it. I can't believe I let some douchebag put me in that position."

He nods, contemplating for a moment before saying, "It wasn't your fault. Cullen's have always thought they were better than everyone. From what I've heard anyway. I'm pretty sure that they did a pretty thorough job of fucking you over before they ever left."

The blush slowly fades and he takes a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his jeans, it's empty but for a joint, and a black lighter. Sam doesn't smoke cigarettes, and he knows she doesn't either. He pops the joint between his lips, lighting it and taking a drag before offering it to his quarry, he knows she'll say yes, "You want a hit?"

She nods, and he passes it off counting to 10 before exhaling with a series of sharp coughs. Bella hits it and he's impressed when she holds her hit before exhaling. She passes it back and asks him, "So what are you doing here Sam Uley? You look a little old for this shindig."

He smirks, "I'm not so much older than you, what are you? 17? 18?"

She smirks back at him, "Fishing for information? I just had my eighteenth birthday last month. It was actually a couple days before you found me in the woods."

Sam looks at her dumbstruck for a second, "He did that to you just after your birthday?"

She nods, shrugging, "yeah, I don't even know why it surprised me, we didn't even spend my birthday together or anything. He was always so weird and secretive, I was never allowed at his house, never allowed to socialize with his family. I guess I just should have realized he was too good to be true. All that perfection had to be hiding one mother of a flaw, you know?"

During this exchange they had passed the joint back and forth between them, and it was about a half gone. A boy in a letter jacket comes up to them, "Can I get in on that?"

Bella looks to Sam, who shrugs, "Sure, take it, pass it on."

Someone changes the music, and a song that Sam does not recognize comes on. Bella laughs at his bewildered expression, "It's Rammstein. The song is called 'Du Riechst So Gut', roughly translated it means 'You Smell So Good', the video for it is this weird Red Riding hood fucks the Big Bad Wolf thing. Pretty Halloween appropriate I would say."

Sam laughs long and loud for a minute before asking her, "Do you want to dance?"

She shrugs, "Yeah, sure, I'm buzzed enough for it. Sorry if I step on your toes or anything."

He shrugs, "I wouldn't even feel it, I probably weigh more than two of you combined."

She laughs, "At least it's all muscle."

He wraps his arms around her waist, drawing her in, letting his voice drop to a gravelly whisper as he breathes into her ear, "Aww, you noticed…"

Her pulse quickens even as her heart skips a beat, and Sam can smell her arousal. Still he dances with her, feeling himself go half hard as she turns around and grinds back against him.

Bella closes her eyes Sam's hands grip her waist, hot through the fabric as they rub slow circles on her sides. She doesn't know why she feels the way she does for this man she's never really met before. Jesse has been trying to get her into bed for weeks now, she never even lets him get a kiss.

When she's with her friends it's like she's not a woman, just one of the guys, with this guy though? That woman inside of her is clawing to get out, she wants to feel hands on her body, but not just any hands, his hands. Her body is crying out for his touch, her lips aching for his. She has _never_ experienced anything like this.

Sam knows just how much he's affecting her, he can hear her breathing becoming shallow, can hear her heart beating like a jackhammer in her chest, can smell her arousal. He feels her need for him becoming stronger and stronger, and he knows that now is the time to strike.

He wraps his arms firmly around her waist, bending over and letting the gravelly edge back into his voice, as he asks, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Her body spasms, a tremor runs through her spine, and her voice is shaky with want, and need, as she replies, "I thought you'd never ask, Huntsman."

He plays the game with her, "Well Little Red, where do you want to go?"

She takes his hand, and in a lust filled daze leads him out the front door to her truck. Sam's no fool, he knows that letting her drive in her condition would be a mistake. Spinning her to face him, his tone leaves no room for argument, "Give me your keys Little Red, The Huntsman will drive you."

She tosses him her keys and her voice is sultry, "I just bet you _will_…"

He gets in and starts the engine, pulling out onto the street, "So where to?"

She quirks an eyebrow at him, "My place, don't worry, my dad is working another double apparently. He won't be home until tomorrow around 10, that's if he comes home at all."

Sam nods, he knows exactly where Charlie Swan is. He and Kay Call, Embry's mother, have been dating for months. The thought of Bella alone while going through the things she'd been going through makes him angry though, so he doesn't dwell on it.

Placing his hand on her knee he caresses it lightly before tracing his fingers up her thighs kneading the flesh softly and making her breath hitch as he continues to move upwards. By the time he pulls into her driveway Bella is softly moaning, her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

He shuts the engine and goes around to her door opening it for her. She gets out and practically runs for the porch as he follows closely behind her. He catches her on the porch, grabbing her wrist firmly and spinning her back to face him as he gets in her space, his face bent low to hers.

He can feel the pulse in her wrist racing, whether from arousal or fear he's not sure. He can smell the fear now and he realizes that he is still carrying the axe. He chuckles softly, "Do I scare you Little Red?"

She bites her lip, and he bites back a groan as she answers, "Little Red Riding Hood isn't afraid of The Huntsman."

Sam grins at her, a predatory grin, all his teeth white and flashing in the night. Setting the axe against the porch railing, he backs her up till he has her pressed against the door, looming over her he brushes his fingers softly over her forehead, pushing the hood back away from her face as he leans in and whispers into her ear, his voice ragged with lust, "And what if I told you, Little Red, that I'm _**NOT**_ The Huntsman. I'm the Big Bad Wolf, baby."

She laughs in spite of his tone, and answers, "Well, you do realize that in the story the Big Bad Wolf really was a symbolic warning to young women that there are men out in the world who will tell them anything to steal their innocence. So tell me Mr. Big Bad Wolf, are you going to _steal_ my _innocence_?"

Sam chuckles darkly, "No, Little Red, I think you're going to give it over willingly."

He crushes her to the door, fusing his lips to hers, his tongue expertly parting her lips, and delving inside to brush the soft flesh of her mouth. She moans, the sound spilling over him, making him hard as steel inside the baggy jeans. He catches her lip between his teeth gently raking the skin and setting her on fire as he reaches behind her and grasps the doorknob.

He's not surprised to find it unlocked, who would **dare** to break into the home of the Chief of Police? He pushes it open pretending to stumble and take her into the house with him.

She wraps her arms firmly around his neck and holds tight to him, refusing to break the kiss even if they end up on the floor. Sam scoops her up into his arms, he knows where he wants to take her, he knows where her bed is.

Swiftly carrying her up the stairs he kicks open the door to her room, carrying her through the door as she finally breaks the kiss looking around. Seeing her own room she relaxes, he drops her lightly onto the bed and she smirks at him before trying to take back control.

She stands up, putting her hands on her hips, and stalking over to him, dragging her manicured nail up from his abs to his chest before saying, "Sit on the bed."

He will play her game with her for the moment, let her believe she has control, nothing could be farther from the truth though, he has the reigns, he's only letting her pretend to drive.

He sits on the bed and she does a turn in front of him, untying the cape and letting it fall dramatically around her as she does. She reaches behind her and undoes the lacing on the corset, letting it too fall to the ground around her feet.

She walks towards him, stopping just out of arms reach, and she pulls her top off. She isn't wearing a bra and her full breasts bounce as they come free of the top. Sam fights the urge to grab her, he wants there to be no mistaking the fact that she **gave** herself to him. Doesn't want there to be one iota of doubt in her mind that whatever happens here tonight was entirely her decision.

His dick is throbbing as she turns away from him, looking back over her shoulder at him with a bit of a smirk. She plays with the button on the top of her skirt, Sam leans back on his elbows, easily taking up all the space on her tiny twin bed.

He licks his lips as she flicks the button, and flings the wrap around skirt from her body, leaving her in just the full white petticoat. The white is stark, even against her creamy pale skin, the contrast between it and the blood red of the fishnets makes his dick twitch.

Her eyes lock onto his, holding them captive as her hands roam over her own body. Over her stomach, she strokes them up to caress her breasts, cupping them, squeezing them, pulling at her nipples.

Sam bites back a groan as her hands slide back down her stomach running down over her hips and over the white petticoat before moving back and grasping the top of it, pulling it down and kicking it aside.

She stands before him now in just her fishnet stockings, boots, and a small crimson thong. Sam's silver grey eyes have darkened with lust, and he flashes his predatory grin at her. She takes it as a challenge, his grin, if he can grin like that she must not be affecting him the way she wants.

She quirks an eyebrow at him, "Don't you want me, Mr. Big Bad Wolf?"

Sam swallows audibly, "More than you know, Little Red."

Bella stalks slowly towards him, until she is standing directly in front of him, her legs planted firmly on either side of his knees.

She reaches forward, grasping his hands, and placing them on her waist. Bella looks deeply into his eyes, biting her lip, and whispering, "_Please_, touch me."

It is all the encouragement he needs.

Sam grabs her, roughly tearing the fishnets from her body, and snapping the straps on her thong. With each tear the scent of her arousal increases, her heartbeat is a pulsing jackhammer in her chest. The scent of her arousal surrounding him is so thick he can almost taste her.

He pulls her in, licking the side of her neck, sucking on it lightly as his hands circle her hips and run down to grasp the firm flesh of her ass. His mouth works its way down, leaving small love bites every inch of the way until he buries his face in her breasts, licking the soft flesh with his hot tongue.

He nuzzles at her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking gently on it before pulling back and blowing air across it. She didn't think it could but it puckers up tighter into an almost painful peak. His tongue flicks it once more before moving to her other breast, and giving it the same treatment.

Bella moans loudly, her head thrown back in pleasure. Sam stops, pulling away from her, her eyes open, questioning. He wants to hear her say it. He _needs_ to hear her say it. Staring deep into her eyes, he asks, "Are you sure you want this? Wolves mate for life you know. If we do this, there's no going back. If we do this, you're mine. For life."

She tilts her head at him, finding him to be serious her voice is low, and somewhat strange as she replies, "Yes, I want this. Please, I _want_ to be **yours**."

There's real desperation in her voice as she adds, "Take me, _please_."

Sam has the answer he wants. He pulls her to him, kicking off the stolen boots and kissing her hungrily. He nips at her lips as he lays her down on the bed, sliding down placing hot open mouthed kisses all the way down over her breasts and the soft flatness of her stomach.

His mouth moves ever nearer to her center, her breath catches as she realizes what he's going to do. She closes her eyes, letting out a whimper as his breath flows over her bare mound. He inhales deeply, savoring the smell of her, it's all vanilla, with hints of candy and fruit, she smells absolutely edible.

Sam moves down planting small kisses on her inner thighs, nipping at the skin as he moves into position. He wants to make this night as pleasurable as possible for her, he knows that he will hurt her, and he wants to make it good for her first.

She doesn't realize that she's holding her breath until the first touch of his tongue on the bare flesh of her exposed center. She gasps out as his tongue licks up one side, and then the other, before parting her folds and delving into her wetness. He wiggles his tongue around her hole, collecting the sweet nectar that has gathered there before slowly dragging it upwards.

Bella bucks her hips against his face, a shout escaping her as the soft flesh of his tongue hits the hard nub of her clit. He circles his tongue around it, keeping to soft strokes and gentle sucks, building her pleasure slowly.

She throws her head back letting the moans escape her, a mixture of Oh's, God's, and his name. He savors the taste of her on his tongue, the feel of her flesh, the smell of her. As her pleasure spikes he moves his hand, gently pushing his finger into her, feeling her clamp down on him.

He realizes that this is going to be just as hard for him as it is for her, she is tight, even on his finger. He slowly moves in and out, going deeper each time, until he hits the tangible proof of her virginity.

Bella lets out a wail of pleasure as he continues to tease her, pumping his finger shallowly in and out of her while wrapping his lips around the swollen flesh of her clit and lashing it gently with his tongue.

Sam brings her to the edge, backing off just before she goes over, and then building her back up again.

Finally after what seems to Bella to be an eternity of divine torture he decides that it's enough. Her hips are bucking uncontrollably against his face, her hands have tangled themselves into his hair, pulling him closer and he flicks his tongue over her engorged nub fast and light strokes that have her screaming his name as she wails out her pleasure.

Sam moves up the bed lightning quick, replacing his tongue with his calloused fingers and evoking a whole new feeling of pleasure as he undoes the button on his jeans, the sound of his zipper loud in the night.

He manages to one handed get his pants down to his knees, wrapping his hand around his throbbing cock and giving it a not so gentle squeeze as he rubs himself through her slick folds. She gives a shrill shriek of pleasure as he circles her clit with the thick head of his dick, thrusting her hips as her hands grip the sheets on either side of her.

She feels him against her clit, she knows that he's bigger than she could have guessed, but she's too far gone in her pleasure to even worry about the consequences, she just wants him buried deep within her.

She thrusts her hips again, looking deep in his eyes, and her voice cracks slightly as she implores him, "_Please! Sam!_"

He keeps his eyes locked on hers as he guides himself down to her opening. He presses the head against her opening biting back a groan as the hot wet flesh swallows him in.

With just the head inside of her she's moaning and writhing in pleasure, and he's biting back a groan as her walls clamps down tightly around him. She takes over, thrusting her hips and taking him deeper inside of her inch by slow inch.

She stops when she feels him hitting her physical barrier, holding herself still while her walls grip him tightly, pulsing with her pleasure. Sam slowly eases back out of her, until once again only the swollen head remains inside.

Looking deep into her eyes his voice is low and rough as he grits out, "This is going to hurt, but the pain won't last long."

She nods her head at him, never taking her eyes from his as his hips thrust fast and hard and he drives himself totally into her. She lets out a shriek of pain mixed with pleasure. He bites his lip fighting the urge to fuck her fast and hard, instead holding stock still and letting her adjust to his size.

Bella feels the ache inside of her turning from pain to pleasure, the sheer size of him inside of her, her pussy throbs and she feels every centimeter of him, the girth of him stretches her in ways she didn't even know to imagine that she could stretch. Her hands grip his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as her hips start to move again.

Sam takes that as his cue and he thrusts himself in and out of her as her cries of pleasure begin again, echoing in the stillness of the house. His hips roll as he works his strokes, he goes deep and then shallow, keeping her guessing, keeping both of their pleasures building.

Her pussy clamps down around him, squeezing him so good as she screams out his name. The wolf takes over, and Sam fucks her faster, harder, building her up all over again as his animalistic nature comes out.

He flips her over so fast he hardly misses a stroke as he slams himself back into her, gripping her hips hard as he buries himself into her over and over again as deep as he can get.

She screams and thrusts back against him as his right hand moves around and he fingers her clit as his left moves into her hair, gripping it hard and pulling her up on her knees, his calloused fingers on her clit have her seeing stars as she lets out a string of obscenities mixed in with cries for God, and his name.

The hand in her hair moves it to the side, her bare neck so white it almost glows in the moonlight that illuminates the room. Sam thrusts into her harder and faster and as she screams her pleasure to the gods she falls over the edge of the cliff, her pussy spasming releasing a torrent of her juices all around him tightening so tight that Sam has no choice but to fall over the edge with her.

He doesn't even get to groan out his pleasure as with his release the animal inside of him has reared forward thrusting one last time burying himself deep within her pussy while simultaneously latching his teeth into the soft spot on the back of her neck where it flows into her shoulders.

He tastes the salty tang of her blood and seals the wound with his saliva as they both fall into unconsciousness. His last thought is to roll them both onto their sides so that he will not crush her, after that he thinks no more, just falls into a deep dreamless sleep holding tight to his Little Red Riding Hood.

****Time skip the next morning****

Sam feels her pressed against him, her body soft and warm in his arms, it takes him a second to realize that what awakened him is the sound of a pump action shotgun being cocked.

He jumps to a sitting position to find Chief Swan standing in the door dressed for hunting, and holding the gun on him. Bella wakes from his movement. She grabs for the sheet, covering herself, but leaving him bare and exposed.

Chief Swan lets out a snarl at the sight of him, and Sam can't even blame him. Bella steps between them, shouting, "DAD! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Chief Swan grits out, "Bella get out of the way!"

Bella refuses, "Put the fucking gun down Charlie!"

The Chief refuses, doesn't even change his aim as the gun is now bearing on his only child. Sam feels the anger course through him, he grits his teeth and in a flash has Bella behind him, not giving a damn that his shit is all on display as he chokes out, "Look, Chief, this is not the way I wanted this to go down."

Chief Swan laughs mirthlessly, "No, I guess it wouldn't be. Now. You are going to get the fuck out of my house right now, or I'm going to put this buck shot into you and not lose even a minutes sleep over it."

Sam looks at Bella who pleads with him with her eyes. Even as he knows it's a bad move, he reaches out to touch her face. The report of the shotgun has Bella screaming, he feels the pellets of buckshot hit him in the back low by the hips, tearing through into the flesh. He screams, "FUCK THAT HURTS!"

Bella is screaming, and Chief Swan looks petrified, he had not meant to actually fire the gun. Bella grabs the cloak from off the floor, and attempts to put pressure on the bleeding wound.

Sam grabs her hand, "No! It won't heal if you do that. The flesh won't be able to push the shot out."

She looks at him like he's crazy, and he smirks at her though it looks like a painful grimace as he says, "I told you baby. I'm the big bad wolf. Part of the deal is super healing. Watch."

He turns and catches The Chief in his angry gaze, "You SHOT me, you son of a bitch!"

Chief Swan snorts indignantly, "I **caught you** _in bed_ _**with my DAUGHTER! **_Be grateful I didn't shoot your cock off, boy!"

Bella watches wide eyed as the pellets of buckshot start to fall out of the wound, the muscle knitting back together, rebuilding itself as the skin starts to heal over. Within 5 minutes he's completely healed, not even a scar to tell the tale.

Chief Swan looks at him, fear plain in his eyes as he asks, "What ARE you?"

Sam smirks, "I'm a werewolf. Your daughter is my mate, my Imprint. Wolves mate for life you know."

He turns to Bella, "Are you okay?"

She nods, her voice is unwavering as she answers, "Right as rain. I guess you really were telling the truth. You _aren't _The Huntsman."

The corner of his mouth twitches, "No, that would be your dad. Lucky for me, bullets can't kill _this_Big Bad Wolf."

She actually laughs, amazing him as she says, "Wow… I guess Halloween just took on whole new meaning."


End file.
